


God bless that damn iPod

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:02:09
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam likes to clean, Dean loves to watch





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I do not own Apple, or iPod. Nor am I Katy Perry's manager or record label!

Dean just stood there in the doorway. 

 

Of course, Sam was completely oblivious to everything when he was cleaning. “God bless that damn iPod” Dean said to himself watching Sam wiggle his bum while drying a dish. He couldn’t help but bite his lip, if there was one thing that turned him on it was Sammy cleaning. And if there had to be another, it was the tight jeans Sam always decided to wear while he did it.

 

“Lost my discretion” Sam sang in-between hums

 

_Oh my God its Katy Perry_ Dean thought as he let out a little giggle. There was no way he was going back to the TV now; this had to be far more entertaining. Sam just stood there washing dishes and wiggling his hips. The realisation caused Dean to bite at his lip again.

 

“I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it” Sam continued allowing himself to move a little more freely.

 

That was it Dean couldn’t stand it any longer. He snuck in, crept behind Sam, bent down and bit him on the ass. Sam let out a squeak dropping a plate into the sink. Dean quickly rose pressing himself against Sam’s back and taking out a headphone. “wanna’ taste my cherry chap stick?” he playfully whispered into His little brothers ear, grinding his hips a little as he asked. “Always” Sam answered as he turned in Dean’s arms and moved in for a kiss.

 

~FIN~


End file.
